


Wildfire

by happiihaden



Series: Tunnel Vision [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Witches, halloween trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: He unintentionally started a fire,





	1. stop at nothing

Chapter 1: stop at nothing

* * *

_July 1691_

* * *

A blond man happily hummed as he walked through the busy streets. As he passed by, several people waved at him and he happily returned the gesture. In one hand he carried a half full basket of fresh fruits and vegetables. He stopped by at the local bakery, admiring the outdoor stall that the owner had set up. He put a hand to his lips, hungrily admiring them all.

“Deidara! How’re you?” the bakery owner smiled and greeted the young man.

The blond, Deidara, beamed up at the older lady. “I’ve been well. Much better, since I’ve left the fields.”

The baker nodded, “It’s hard work. Farming that is I mean. I’ve had my hand in the soil long before.”  
  
“Yes, but I have the church now. They’re much kinder on my body. As the bakery is treating you, yeah?” Deidara asked politely, holding his hands together. The sun bounced off the golden band he wore around his index finger.

“That it is,” the baker sighed. “Ah, but I’m sure you didn’t just stop by to chat with an old woman like me. What can I get you?”

Deidara laughed, “Awh, no, you’re great company, but I do need some goods. Two loafs and a small bag of rolls.”

The baker picked out the best she had and handed them to the blond. “Here ya are.” She held her hand open, waiting to receive the few pieces of coins. “How's that other lad doing? Your… cousin, was he?”

Deidara exchanged the coins. “Yes, cousin. He's doing well, yeah. Actually, he's currently out of town for work. Should be back tomorrow.”

“You tell him to stop by then. Those darn traders are giving me a hard time lately and your cousin sure does know how to barter.”

"Certainly.”

The baker stopped him, “Also, I know you lads are young, but there's never a wrong time to find yourself a lady to marry. It must get tiring to do all that housework by yourself.”

Deidara flushed, “I don't know about my cousin, but I'm just not ready. I want to find the one, you know?”

The old woman giggled, “I once was like that… dreamed of a life with my future husband…”

The blond tried not to frowned.

“Ah, I've kept you here long enough. On now, go about your day,” she ushered him.

Deidara nodded and thanked the woman. As he walked away, he thought of her words. It saddened him to know that she did not end up with the man she had wanted. Most women didn't. It was usually the church or the man that chose. Deidara certainly didn't want anything like that. He couldn't handle being forced into something he didn't like.

Unlocking his clunky door clumsily, he managed to make it inside without dropping his food. He set the basket on the table and began his daily chores of tidying and tending to his small garden. Once the sun began to set, his stove flickered to life as he started a broth. As he was tasting his soup, a knock at the door disturbed him causing him to drop the spoon on the floor.

He moved toward the door, opening it curiously. It was rather late for anyone to come by for a visit. Perhaps a member of the church? He opened it and his face went slack with surprise.

A taller man stood in the doorway. He smiled at the blond, honey eyes warm and welcoming.

“S-Sasori!” The blond gasped.

The redhead chuckled, “Surprised?”

Deidara nodded, “Of course I am! I thought you wouldn't return until tomorrow, yeah!”

“We finished up earlier than expected.” He paused and sniffed the air, “Cooking something?”

Deidara gasped again, “Ah, my broth! Come in, come in, yeah!” The blond turned his back and rushed to his stove.

Sasori let himself in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He tossed his shoes and coat to the floor not really caring if they got too dirty. The smile on his face never left as he approached the blond. He spotted the ladle on the ground and at the same time as Deidara, bent down to pick it up. Their hands touched, golden bands meeting briefly. Sasori grabbed his hand.

Deidara glanced up, blushing.

In a matter of seconds, the redhead reached out and pulled the blond in for a passionate kiss.

The blond leaned into the gesture, having had missed the other man's presence. His eyes slipped closed and his mouth parted in a gasp as the redhead nibbled on bottom lip. The older man’s tongue slid past his lips and into the other wet cavern. The sensation sent a shiver down the blond’s spine. He fell forward slightly, their hands touching the iron spoon, making it scrape against the wooden floor.

The sound knocked both men out of their trance and had Deidara standing up in a frenzy. “Ah! I hope I haven't burned it!” Dusting off the ladle with his shirt, he quickly stirred the broth with a worried expression.

Sasori stood as well, wrapping his arms around Deidara from behind. He held the blond close, kissing his ear gently. “I've missed you.”

Deidara smiled hotly. “I've missed you as well. So much… it's been lonely without you here.”

“I'm here now.”

Deidara stopped stirring for a moment and turned in the redhead’s arms. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “Go rest, yeah. You must be exhausted from the travel. I'll get you when dinner is ready.”

Sasori sighed softly, “I'm not that tired-”

“Please, Sasori…” the blond pouted.

The redhead couldn't resist the adorable pout. “Alright, if you insist.” With one last kiss, the redhead sauntered off to another room in the house, disappearing.

Deidara, with a new found happiness, finished up dinner quickly. He set the table accordingly and served both of their food before calling the man back into the kitchen. He laughed to himself as he saw the redhead’s tussled hair and messy clothes - indicating he had taken a nap.

“Rest well?”

Sasori gave a yawn and tired smile, “As well as I could without you there.” He scooped the blond in his arms, kissing him like he had previously. Unfortunately, Deidara pulled away this time.

“Save it for later,” the blond chuckled. “Lets eat before the soup cools, yeah.”

Sasori nodded and let the boy sit next to him. Using his left hand, he fed himself the delicious hot broth. With his free hand, he reached over to hold Deidara's resting hand. The boy looked over at him, looking flustered as usual. Sasori smirked past his spoon filled mouth and gave the hand a soft squeeze.

“How was the trip?” Deidara asked between sips.

Sasori was quiet for a moment, as if trying to recall the travel. “Boring really,” he started. “One of our horses ended up getting sick, so we had to put it down. It delayed the trip there, but the mayor repaid us with a new one.”

"That's a shame, yeah,” the blond said with sorrow. “It's always sad to see animals die.”

“It is,” Sasori agreed. He took a bite of his roll and spoke after, “How were you while I was gone?”

Deidara gave a sad smile. “It's been alright…”

“Your face says otherwise,” Sasori frowned. “Did something happen?”

Deidara set his spoon down in the ceramic bowl. “There's been a lot of talk in the town…” he started. “Mostly of a plague. Lots of folk have fallen ill recently, excluding me and a few others. We've had death… they say that witches are to blame.”

Sasori pursed his lips, “Witches… As if. I've told the minister that there's nothing devilish about bathing. It would help honestly. You should've seen the towns I've visited.”

“There's another thing…”

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

“A rumor, but…” Deidara's eyes were downcast and his bottom lip trembling.

“You can tell me, Dei,” Sasori said, rubbing the top of Deidara's hand.

Deidara looked up at the redhead with sad eyes. “Some are starting to question our relationship. I overheard one of the ladies at the church speak of it and I became concerned. They always ask me if we're actually related, which I tell them yes. Then they ask if you are married and... “ he sighed, “I suppose it may be my fault, but I always get a bit defensive. You are highly sought after… Women of the church are more full of sin then they'd like us to believe.”

Sasori raised their conjoined hands up to his face. He pressed a kiss against the hand in a comforting manner. “There's no need to worry about them. They won't find out, I promise.”

Deidara bit the inside of his cheek, still unsure. He stood up, collecting his dishes to set in a wash basin. “I'll prepare the bath for you, yeah. I've already heated the cauldron, so it shouldn't take long to fill the tub.”

Sasori watched as the blond scurried back and forth from one room to another, bucket in hand. He put his own dishes away and made way to their tiny bathroom. It was once a part of their room, but Sasori had put walls up to separate the areas. He had visited many towns and learned about how hygiene and cleanliness could help fight off ailments and just make things more pleasant. The blond was astonished at the discovery and quickly fell in love with the idea of bathing. Especially for his golden locks.

“I hope it's not too hot for you, yeah,” Deidara started. He was about to scurry out when Sasori stopped him with a grab to the wrist.

“Bathe with me.”

Deidara flushed, “I couldn't. You deserve the bath. Besides, it'd be crowded, yeah.”

Sasori pulled the boy closer. “There's enough room for the both of us. It's late, you needn't worry about someone visiting and catching us.”

The blond bit his lip, “...Alright.”

Sasori smiled and let go of the blond’s wrist. “Help me undress,” he commanded. As shaky hands reached his shirt buttons, Sasori started to undo the blond’s. It always amused him how flustered Deidara could get over the simplest things. It wasn't as if they were shy about their bodies - no, Sasori had seen the blond naked countless times.

When all their clothes were stripped off, Sasori slid into the tub first. He offered a hand to Deidara, who took it and slid in in front of the redhead. The blond’s back rested against Sasori's chest, his body between the redhead’s legs. The water was a bit hotter than expected, but not to the point of scalding.  

Deidara let out a sigh of pleasure as the redhead began to wash over his body with a rag. The older man was gentle, taking his time in rubbing his lover all over.

“Do you need to wash your hair? We have some soap left.”

Deidara shook his head, “You can use it.”

The redhead tugged at the band in his hair and pulled the ponytail loose. He then took a nearby cup, that they kept for hair washing, and filled it to the brim. He poured it over Deidara's hair regardless and stated with a happy hum, “There is enough to share.”

The blond leaned into the touch as Sasori worked the soap through his hair. It was down to a small clump, and Deidara was positive it wouldn't be enough for Sasori. His own hair always took so much soap that he always felt bad using it.

“I can always make more,” Sasori assured him countless times.

By the time Sasori had lathered the blond’s head, there was only a small piece of the soap left.

“I told you to go ahead and use it,” Deidara pouted.

Sasori rolled his eyes and used the rest of the soap on the blond’s body. “I'm not worried about it. I was able to bathe in the town I visited.”

“If you're sure, yeah.”

“I am. Now, tilt your head back so I can rinse your hair before the water goes cold.”

Deidara did as he was told and mewled in appreciation.

The two stayed in their for a bit longer, just resting in the warmth until it started to cool off. Deidara was the first to step out, Sasori following behind shortly.

The blond stood there shivering until Sasori passed him a towel to dry off with. Despite the cloth, he could still feel the cold creep up his legs.

Sasori saw this and tugged the blond's hand gently, leading him to the bedroom. He pulled Deidara on the bed with him, rolling them over before pinning the blond beneath him.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the older male and held him closer, trying to absorb the other's body heat. “Sasori… it's cold.”

“I can take care of that,” the redhead cooed. With unexplainable dexterity, Sasori pulled the covers out from beneath them and over top of them - shielding them from the cold breeze.

As the older man began to kiss down his chest, Deidara knew that soon enough they wouldn't need the covers to keep warm.

The next morning Deidara woke up alone in bed. He frowned at the lack of warmth and missing lover. It was sad, but Deidara was used to this. Never had he once woken up to see Sasori asleep next to him. The blond assumed that after he fell asleep, the redhead would slip out of bed and go to his own. It made him wonder if Sasori really did love him as much as he said he did.

With a sore bottom and back, the blond stumbled out of bed - fetching the closest clothes nearby. This happened to be underwear on a nearby chair. He slid them on and walked into the kitchen where he spotted Sasori, fully clothed, and cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Deidara. Did you sleep well?” Sasori asked, humming a quiet tune.

The blond nodded and huddled around the warm stove. “I was a bit sad to not have woken up beside you, yeah,” he admitted.

Sasori turned to his lover and gave him a small smile. “Ah, I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed. I was hoping you'd stay asleep long enough.” He pulled the blond into an embrace. “Please, forgive me, Deidara.”

Deidara blushed and nodded, snuggling further into the redhead’s warm chest. He was silly to doubt Sasori.

“How's your back feeling?”

“A bit sore,” the blond started as he allowed Sasori to continue cooking. “I'll be alright though. What are today's plans, yeah?”

Sasori gave a moment of thought, hand sliding down Deidara's back to keep him close. “I have to go help out around town. One of my companions decided to stay in town and I told him I'd show him around and get him situated.”

“Oh…”

“What about you?”

“You won't be joining me at church then? I'll go and probably stay after to help out, although I need to do the laundry. I may do that first, yeah.”

Sasori chuckled, “I can tell. Here,” He poured some porridge in a bowl and handed it to the blond. “Eat first.”

Deidara raised an eyebrow, “What about you?”

“I've already eaten. No worries. I have to leave now, but I'll be back before dinner.” Sasori smiled and kissed the blond's forehead. “You look very cute in my underwear.” He waved his love a farewell and exited their shared home, coat in hand.

Deidara blinked, then blushed as he looked down at the underwear he wore. They were indeed Sasori’s. Quickly eating his breakfast, he made haste to swap underwear and put on real clothes to wear outside. He didn't even realize that he wasn't sore anymore.

He attended church just like everyone else. The only people missing being those who worked outside the town and Sasori and his friend. Thankfully it seemed that no one had noticed Sasori’s return and did not ask where he was. Those who did question his presence were mostly females asking about when his arrival would be today. Deidara reluctantly answered them and tried to listen to their daily sermons.

As church carried on, he could hear them. Their judgemental whispers - spreading gossip. About him and some about Sasori. The females were adamant that Deidara wasn't who he said he was.

“It couldn't be true,” one woman started. “He doesn't seem like the type.”

The woman beside her shook her head. “They can hide in plain sight. I'd like to believe that Sasori isn't, but…”

“There's no way. He'd have to be… bewitched…”

The women gasped quietly.

“You think he may be a witch? You know that's a heavy accusation, right?”

"I'm aware, but… why else would Sasori possibly be homosexual?”

Deidara gripped his bible tightly, hearing the words directly from behind him. Could they not tell that he could hear them!?

“He musn’t be a witch. Would he not burn before us?”

“That's not how it works, you ninny. They actually have to be burned at the stake or exorcised by a priest.”

“They could hide among us-” the woman coughed into her handkerchief, blood speckling the cloth.

Her friend comforted her, rubbing her back soothingly. “I believe that the ones who are not sick are witches. How else could they avoid this plague?”

“Wouldn't that make Sasori a witch as well then?”

“Of course not. He's been out of town for weeks now. We can't even be sure he isn't sick.”

“I truly hope he isn't.”

The woman nodded and wiped her friends mouth with the cloth, getting rid of the excess liquid. “Perhaps we could invite him for dinner upon his arrival-”

“Ladies, if you could please. This is a place of prayer not gossip, yeah,” the blond whispered harshly, glaring back at the two.

The two women immediately sealed their lips, flushed and frantic about the man overhearing their conversation. “Forgive us,” one said quickly.

Deidara ignored the apology and snapped his head forward. The rest of church dragged on for the blond, and for the first time in his life he didn't feel safe or welcomed in his hometown.

When Sasori returned home that evening, he was startled by the state of his home. Something was not right. Things were knocked over and the place was a mess. No dinner and most importantly, no Deidara welcoming him home. He frantically began to search the house, fearing the worse. It didn't take him long to find the blond and when he did he was rushing to the male’s side.

“What in God's name do you think you are doing?!” Sasori snapped, grabbing Deidara's arm. He squeezed the wrist until it dropped the knife - it clattering to the floor.

The blond looked up at his lover with sad baby blue eyes.

Sasori crouched down beside the boy in the tub. “Deidara… why?” He let go of the blond’s wrist and cupped his bruised face. “What happened? Who did this to you?”

Deidara shook his head, “It's nothing, yeah.”

“Nothing? You're in the bath with a kitchen knife pointed at your heart and you dare tell me its nothing? Not to mention, your covered head to toe in bruises!”

The blond tried to speak up, but couldn't find the words.

Sasori swallowed harshly, “How dare you try to end your life. Does my love mean that little to you?”

That's when the tears began to fall - Deidara reaching for the redhead. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and allowed for him to pull out of the bath. “I'm sorry, Sasori!” he sobbed.

Sasori held the male to his chest, despite the water that made his clothes uncomfortable and heavy. He cradled the blond as if he was the most precious thing on earth, and to Sasori he was.  

Letting out the harsher portions of his cries, Deidara was finally able to speak with recognizable words. “They know, yeah. They know about us. They think I'm a witch that has you under a spell.”

Sasori frowned, “Deidara, that can't be true. If they thought that then you'd be tried at the gallows.”

Deidara shook his head, “No, even if it's just hearsay, they all know!” The blond began to hyperventilate.

The redhead hushed the boy, rocking him in his arms in an attempt to calm him. “Even if they know, nobody will believe them and if you will be tried then they'll find nothing! They can't prove that we are in love. You attend church and are well known around town for being friendly and helpful.” He brushed aside the blonds bangs. “But what of this…?”

Deidara sniffled and rubbed his eyes, wincing at the pain inflicted on his left side. “Th-Those women… the ones talking at the church… they sent their brutish friends after me, yeah. It was as I was walking home… they caught me between the houses, so no one could see.”

Sasori frowned and tenderly rubbed the bruise across the blond’s face. “I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you…”

“It's not your fault, yeah,” Deidara murmured.

“No, I should've been here for you. To protect you like I've promised you.”

The blond gave a trying smile, biting his lip. “You're busy, yeah. It can't be helped…”

Sasori frowned, heart clenching at the blond’s words. He could feel Deidara's love for him wavering. It scared him, for he was far too deep into the tragedy that was love. He’d do anything for the blond if it meant having his affection.

Deidara rubbed Sasori’s cheek.

The redhead grabbed his hand, holding it to his face. “We could always leave.”

The blond's eyes widened, as if the suggestion had never crossed his mind.

“We could go somewhere where we are accepted. No longer hidden in the shadows.”

Deidara gave a soft sigh, “That’d be nice… but it's a fool's dream. There is no such place.”

Sasori squeezed the hand, pulling it close to his chest. “There is a place, Deidara. Not just a dream. I can take you there.”

The blonds eyebrows furrowed into confusion. “I-I don't know… This is our home… And wouldn't it be suspicious, yeah?”

“It wouldn't matter. We'd be long gone by the time they had noticed,” Sasori informed the other. “Of course, I won't force you. If you wish to stay here we can. I just…” the redhead took a deep breath, “I just want what's best for you. To be safe and happy. I'd love to walk through the town, holding your hand and letting the world know about the man I've helplessly fallen in love with.”

Deidara’s heart swelled with jubilation at the redhead’s words. Deidara was truly a lucky man to have Sasori as his lover. How could he ever say no to this man? It was as if… as if Sasori was proposing to him. Deidara knew they could never really marry, but this was the closest thing yet. “Take me away, Sasori…”

The redhead smiled, his heart warming. “Let's get you a change of clothes. Once night falls we then can leave.”

Night fell fast, and Deidara was glad that he agreed to go. It seemed that the town had gotten word about their relationship and were now on a witch hunt for them.

It was dark out, so dark that Deidara could barely see the outline of Sasori in front of him. It appeared that the redhead had no trouble seeing and was able to lead them straight into the woods. Every now and again, he'd warn Deidara about a uprooted tree or harsh terrain that may cause him to stumble. How Sasori knew all of this without tripping over it was astonishing.

As they got deeper in the woods, Deidara wondered if it’d ever end. It seemed to be going on - like they were going in circles. In fact, he had never seen this part of the woods. Then again, it could've just been because it was in the middle of the night.

Finally they came to a stop.

“Sasori…?”

The redhead hushed him with a quick kiss. “Do you trust me?”

The blond’s eyebrows furrowed and he nodded slowly. “Of course I do, yeah.”

Sasori smiled and pulled apart a bush, revealing a well lit camping spot. He ushered the blond in, following him in shortly after.

“How…? I couldn't see any light from the outside…”

The redhead wrapped his arms around the blond from behind. “We'll need to stop here for right now. I can't let you in otherwise.”

Deidara frowned, feeling a bit nervous. Sasori was acting different. Not exceedingly different, but… he definitely wasn't himself. “Let me in where?”

“Just trust me,” Sasori told him, before circling around to kiss the blond.

The blond returned the gesture, still confused. “Shouldn't we, mm, keep going, yeah?” He asked past the hungry kiss.

“We'll be safe here,” the redhead informed him. “Lie down,” he commanded, leading the boy to a softer patch that looked like it had been used as a spot for sleeping.

Deidara did as he was asked and slowly laid onto the ground, Sasori crawling above him. “Even so… should we be doing this?”

The redhead smirked, “We've time, besides it's necessary. Just relax. Trust me.”

The blond bit his lip, still unsure and unsettled. The redhead covered his neck in soft kisses, slowly unbuttoning the male's shirt. He shivered in pleasure as his lover bit down gently at his now exposed collarbone. “You're being awfully vague, yeah.”

Sasori sighed and raised his head. “Deidara, you have to trust me completely, otherwise this won't work and everything will be all for naught. Please, you know I would never bring harm to you.”

“I-I’m sorry, Sasori… I'm just so confused and I want to understand, yeah,” the blond babbled.

The redhead nodded, “I know, love. I know. I can't say it enough, just trust me. You'll understand soon enough.” He grabbed the blond’s hand, kissing the palm gently.

Deidara glanced up at his loved, seeing the ring on his finger. The ring that Sasori had given him. Had carved his symbol of love into. He gave a nervous nod, trying his best to let the redhead take lead. Sasori would not harm him. Sasori would not mislead him. Sasori loved him.

His gasp echoed through the forest as the redhead latched onto his chest, sucking and teasing at his nipples. His chest rose, back arching into the redhead’s touch.

Deidara let out a groan, feeling his crotch rub against Sasori’s leg. His lover was always sneaky about where he put his limbs. Shamelessly, he ground his hips against the redhead - moaning and panting in between breaths of air.

Sasori chuckled and pushed the blond’s hips down to the dirt. “So eager,” he teased. He circled the erect nipple with his tongue once more, before moving to the blond’s lips in a kiss. He cupped Deidara's face lovingly, his tongue slipping between their parted lips.

The blond could feel the hand creep closer to his mouth before the redhead’s thumb was running across his bottom lip. Sasori lifted himself, no longer kissing him. Deidara took the hint and allowed the redhead to slip the thumb into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva. Reaching for the redhead’s hand, Deidara moved the thumb and replaced it with his middle and index finger instead.

Sasori smiled down at his lover. He pressed a sweet kiss against his forehead. “Beautiful,” he muttered softly.

Deidara blushed at the words, spitting the fingers out. “Ready, yeah. I imagine it shouldn't take too long. I'm still rather stretched from…” he let out an embarrassed noise, “last night.”

The redhead chuckled and pressed the saliva covered fingers at the blond’s entrance. “You're not too sore are you?” he asked, sliding the appendages in slowly.

“Not terribly!” The blond gasped. He grabbed a hold of Sasori’s shoulders, feeling a burning sensation in his lower spine. “I-In fact, I hadn't n-noticed it until now!”

Sasori frowned and kissed him, “I'm sorry.” The redhead stretched the boy as carefully as he could. He could feel Deidara's nail dig into his skin as he began to scissor his fingers, spreading the tight ring of muscles. He felt bad about having to do this so immediately, but their time was pressed. Even if he had informed Deidara that they'd be safe, the danger was still out there and it was always a possibility that they could be found.

“S-Sasori~” the blond whined. “Please, ah, I think I-I’m ready, yeah!”

The redhead nodded and pulled his fingers out. Tugging down his trousers, he freed his hard length. Before he could lubricate his member, the blond grabbed him - hand slick with a warm liquid. Sasori let out a soft moan as the Deidara stroked his erection, slathering it in his own saliva. He let the blond stroke him for a bit, enjoying the feeling. Finding that it was thoroughly lubricated, Sasori eased the blond back down onto his back and positioned himself at his entrance.

Deidara reached up for the redhead, smiling as Sasori let him wrap his arms around his neck for comfort. He breath hitched as he felt the redhead’s hard member nudge his tender hole. It slid in with little resistance, but still hurt enough for Deidara to cry out. He tried his best to cover his voice, but Sasori had already heard it. He felt another kiss upon his head and the redhead’s apologetic words, “forgive me.”

The blond held Sasori close as he felt all of the redhead inside of him. The pain was still there, only dulling as Sasori placed a hand underneath his lower back to raise his hips. Deidara leaned into the soothing feeling. He could never understand how Sasori always made his physical ailments feel better by just a simple touch. He wasn't one to complain though. Perhaps it was all in his head, but Sasori just seemed to make his life better.

Sasori took him in when he was poor and overworking himself on a farm.  Somehow, he managed to get Deidara out of his debt and into the hands of the church, no longer living the life of hardship. He healed Deidara when he was sick, nearly on his deathbed, and soon enough he never was sick again. He tended everything to the smallest of wounds, taking his time to make sure it never became infected. He gave Deidara unconditional love, something he hadn't felt since a child. Sasori gave him life.

It occurred to Deidara in a startling thought. How and when did Sasori appear in his life? He was without him for so long and then one day he had shown up. Since then Deidara couldn't imagine a single day without the man. A hand to his cheek brought his attention to the man above him.

“Deidara?”

Said blond snapped out of his trance-like state. “H-Huh?”

Sasori frowned, “I asked if it was okey for me to move. Are you alright? You seem distant.”

Deidara flushed and played with the ends of Sasori’s hair that laid against the back of his neck. “I… I had a thought, but it doesn't matter, yeah. I shouldn't hold you up.”

The redhead pursed his lips. “This isn't just about me.”

The blond pressed his lips against the redhead’s, smiling. “It's alright to move.”

Sasori gave the blond a hard stare, still skeptical that everything was okey. His resolve broke, however, as Deidara’s lean legs wrapped around his waist.

“Please, Sasori~”

The redhead gave in. His hips moved slowly at first, just rocking against the blond’s as if to test the waters. As Deidara’s breathing picked up, so did his thrusts. It was hard to move with the blond’s legs around him, but he could care less. It gave him a good indication as to how his lover felt. Each time he pulled out, the heels of Deidara's feet dug into his back and every time he thrust back in, the blond’s legs would tense and tremble around him.

Deidara let out a shaky moan, feeling his skin graze scratchy leaves and twigs. There was something different about having sex outside. Something… natural. “Sa- aah~ Sasori!”

“How does it feel, Deidara?”

The blond looked up at his lover between hazy eyes. “Amazing!~” he gasped breathlessly. “Y-You always make me feel, mm, good~!”

Sasori smiled softly, “I'm glad.” He untangled the blond’s limbs from his neck and pressed him against the earth. Balancing on one arm, he cupped his lover's face. “I love you, so much.”

Deidara smiled as well. “I love you as well. More than I think possible, yeah.”

The redhead leaned down, almost kissing the blond. “Don't forget those words.”

This confused the blond, but he didn't let it bother him as the redhead sealed his lips. He began to kiss back, happy in his land of love and ecstasy. When Sasori swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, Deidara thought nothing of it. That is, until he felt something other than the redhead’s tongue _crawl_ into mouth. It caught him off guard, unsure if they had just accidentally swallowed a bug. However, Sasori either didn't notice or didn't care.

Deidara tried to push the redhead away, disgusted by the thought of a tiny creature in his mouth. Panic began to set in as he felt just how big it really was, forcing it's way down his throat. That's when he noticed Sasori had pulled away, keeping a hand over his mouth. He stared up at his lover with wide and horrified eyes. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he felt the bug, or whatever it was, scratch the inside of esophagus. It widened and pushed it's way through mercilessly.

Sasori felt bad, he truly did. Seeing and hearing his lover cry was heartbreaking on it's own, but to know that he was the one responsible for that fearful and emotional reaction made the redhead weak. He had to stay strong. This was for the both of them. For their future together.

“Deidara,” he started softly, “you have to trust me. I know it hurts, but you have to let it merge with your soul.” Sasori stroked the blond’s face, still holding his mouth shut. “I know this sounds crazy, but it's real. I… I am real.”

Hot tears ran down Deidara's cheeks as he thrashed about on the ground. Sasori wasn't making any sense and he could only hope that this was just a fever dream.

Sasori bit his lip, nervous. “Deidara… please… I can explain more later, but you- you just have to trust me.”

The blond could barely make out what his lover had said. Their was a fire blazing in his chest, unimaginable pain. Sasori seemed worried though - worried that Deidara didn't trust him. It wasn't that he didn't, but he just couldn't understand what was happening and that frightened him. It frightened him that Sasori knew what he was doing to him, but wouldn't tell him.

Sasori was on the verge of giving up. Then he felt it. Although his lover was still crying from the pain, he could feel the connection of their souls. His face softened and he lifted his hand. “I'm so happy,” the redhead kissed his lips, not letting the blond’s flinch bother him in the slightest. It was to be expected. After all, he had just shoved his familiar down the boy’s throat. Slowly, he fell back into thrusting, giving and receiving pleasure.

Deidara wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. The pain was slowly dulling, as if something inside of him was changing. His breathing quickened as his pleasure heightened. He looked past Sasori, seeing shadows dancing on the trees. To him, they almost looked like people. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. A hand on his erection jolted him.

The blond let out a whine, hips jerking into the hand relieving him. He could feel Sasori’s lips at his ear, his whispers vibrating against his skin. Every one of his senses were heightened.

“I can only hope that your opinion of me does not change. I had never thought of falling in love with a mortal until I found you.”

Deidara let out a whimper as Sasori struck something deep within him. He never understood how Sasori could keep his composure during sex. Deidara could barely think.

“At first I thought you were like me. You stood out among everyone else, so beautiful and full of life. It really came as a surprise, but I understand it.”

Sasori’s hold on the blond became tighter, possessive like

“You're pure. Truly so. Not like those fools in that town - not… not like me. Oh, Deidara, please forgive me. I've never wanted to keep this a secret from you.”

“Sasori, what are you, ah, talking about?” the blond asked between moans. He felt so close to the edge of orgasm.

The redhead kissed his ear and whispered something that sent shivers of fear up Deidara's spine. “You've made a witch fall in love with you, my dear.”

The blond cried out as his release came, most of his seed splattering onto their chests. It was so sudden and he could still hear Sasori’s words echoing through his head. It was too much at once and the fire in his chest returned. He could fee his skin crawling. The last thing he saw was Sasori’s concerned expression.

 


	2. to bring

* * *

Chapter 2: to bring

* * *

It was dark, the only thing lighting the room being a small candle. Rubbing his eyes, Deidara sat up, looking around the room. He couldn't recall how he got here or where he even was. He turned his body only to discover that an arm was wrapped around his waist. His blood ran cold, panic rising as he turned to face the unfamiliar arm. To his surprise, it wasn't too unfamiliar.

Beside the blond, sound asleep, was Sasori. It was odd seeing the man sleep, as Sasori was the last to fall asleep and the first to rise awake. The arm tightened around his waist, trying to pull him down.

“S-Sasori?” he stuttered out.

“He can't hear you, dear.”

Deidara jumped at the sound of another voice. His head whipped around so fast that it threatened to break his neck. It took him a minute to see past the darkness. Just beside the bed, a couple feet away, an elderly woman sat in a chair. She looked oddly familiar…

“I'm sorry he couldn't be awake to help you understand this better, but he's been through a very tiring ritual in order for you to be here.”

Deidara recognized her now. She was the woman from the bakery. She had only just sold him bread a day ago! Why was she here - wherever here was? “I-I don't… what happened, yeah? Where am I?”

The old woman smiled, “You're home, Deidara. Your new home. My name is Chiyo, the coven’s High Priestess.”

“Coven…?”

Chiyo nodded, hands folders neatly in her lap. “My grandson did tell you, did he not?”

“Grandson? You… you mean Sasori?!”

The woman laughed. It sounded almost eerie to the blond, like a witch's cackle.

His eyes widened. “W-Witch!! You're witches!” He clutched his head, everything coming back to him. Things that hadn't made sense before, now made sense. Sasori’s last words before he passed out…

“Oh, god…”

Chiyo stood and waltzed over to the blond. “My dear,” she started, placing a hand on Deidara's shoulder. “You partook in the ritual with my grandson, if I'm not mistaken.”

Deidara shook his head, “I don't know what you're talking about. He never-”

“In the woods, last night. He passed his familiar into you, and you accepted it. Accepted Sasori for everything that he is, into you heart, soul, and body.”

The blond paled as he thought back to that night. He had felt something crawl into his mouth - something the redhead had forced down his throat. The ritual… Sasori had been saying some weird things. It was all starting to sink in.

“There's no need to fret,” Chiyo assured him. “You're safe here. You're free to show your love here. I'm sure you'll continue to make my grandson happy. Take your time adjusting.”

With those as her parting words, Deidara watched as the woman left the room. He was still paralyzed with confusion and fear.

It was clear now - Sasori was a witch… and he apparently had made Deidara one as well.

An arm snaked around his waist again, tugging him down. The blond numbly fell back into bed, into his lovers arms. He could only stare at the ceiling. Was this the life he really wanted?

It wasn't much of a choice, Deidara had found out. Once Sasori has woken from his slumber, he confessed everything about who he was to Deidara.

Apparently the redhead had been born into the dark arts, his father and grandmother a direct descendant of a great witch and his mother as an outsider. She was a mortal turned witch, just like Deidara. Unfortunately, both Sasori’s parents ended up being hunted and hanged at the gallows long ago. Sasori had stayed with his grandmother in the coven until he was old enough to live on his own. It was as if he were royalty. The other witches showed him great respect and did the same for Deidara. It was made apparent that Sasori had now taken over the coven. A gift from his grandmother, passed down from generation to generation.

Sasori was excited to say the least. He finally was able to give Deidara the entirety of his love. With Deidara at his side, they could run the coven and live a much better life. He just had to find the blond first.

Lately, his lover had been disappearing for a few hours. Normally Sasori would worry, but they were in the safety of the coven and surely someone would tell him if Deidara left. Not that he believed Deidara would. They were lovers after all. Why would the blond run away if everything he loved and needed was right here?

Entering their newly shared home, the redhead followed his normal routine. The one he was used to back in the blond’s home town. He hummed a happy tune, looking around the rooms as he walked through. A high pitched noise caught his attention and his body tensed. He knew that noise well enough. He had heard it many times as he and the blond’s body intertwined at night.

Recently the boy had been very distant from any affection. Sasori tried to understand that he was still adjusting to his new life and respected his desires… or lack of.

With heavy steps he pressed on to the bedroom. Something felt very off as the noises continued. Cautiously, he jiggled the handle, pushing the door open. What he saw behind the wood completely shattered him.

Deidara, his lover - his world - laid in bed with another man. He was on all fours, moaning into a pillow. The man behind him was hard at work, thrusting with vigor as he spat dirty words at the blond.

Sasori had never thought he could feel so many emotions at one time. With one gesture of his hand, the man behind Deidara was forced to pull out and thrown harshly against the wall. He could hear the structure break distantly. His eyes focused on Deidara.

Said blond, having been interrupted, looked up in astonishment and then anger.

“How… How could you?” Sasori seethed. “Why would you?”

Deidara growled in the back of his throat, moving to sit on the bed. “What's your problem, yeah?”

“My problem?” The redhead took a step forward. “You're my problem right now! You've been acting unlike yourself for the past week and now I find you…” he felt bile rise in his throat at his own words. “I find you in _our_ _bed_ \- _our home_ with another man.

The blond crossed his arms, eyebrows raising. “What of it? I thought this place was accepting, yeah?”

“For our love, yes!”

“Love,” Deidara laughed. “Right.” He stood up, grey eyes twinkling in devious delight. “Can you even feel love, Sasori? Do you really know what it is?”

Sasori stared bewildered at what was his lover. “Of course! Why do you think I brought you to my home? Gave you a safe life? I loved you, Deidara. I still love you.”

The blond scowled, “You brought me here against my own will. This was never about me. You did this for you, yeah.”

“Wha- How can you think that. I did this all for you,” Sasori frowned. “That night in the woods, you accepted my familiar. That was you willing to be with me forever.”

Deidara stood up, approaching the man he once knew as his lover. “You didn't even tell me what was happening, yeah! You kept saying to trust you and that love you me. If that were true, then you could've said something sooner!”

“I couldn't tell you - I didn't want to scare you. It's not exactly something that can be told to anyone. What would you have done had you known before the ritual? I could've lost you,” Sasori spat out, words jumbling together at times. He couldn't understand what had gotten into the blond or why he was acting so strangely. The redhead couldn't detect any other force of magic upon him.

“You're weak, Sasori. Your supposed love has made you weak.” Deidara stood nearly nose to nose with the redhead. “I may have loved you long ago, but not anymore. I have nothing but hatred for you and what you've done to me.”

“Deidara-”

“I don't need you and I don't want your love.” The blond took a short chuckle, “Besides, there is already so many here that could easily take your place.”

Sasori’s eyes narrowed, “Are you trying to imply something? You are bonded to me, Deidara. Nobody else can have you.”

The blond smirked, “Well I’d say he had me pretty good just a few moments ago.” He gestured to the witch who was now trying to sneak away.

The redhead glanced over, stopping the other male in his tracks. A chair came sliding over, forcing the naked man into the seat. He struggled in his invisible binds, fear lacing his features.

“Awh, did that make you angry, yeah?” the blond taunted. A hand to his throat caught him off guard as he was slammed against the nearest wall. He gasped as the invisible hand crushed his windpipe.

Sasori slowly approached his lover. He was silent as he seethed, staring with dead eyes. He closed in on the boy, his hand slipping over the pale throat. He ran his fingers across a bite mark - a mark that wasn't his own. Anger ran through his veins at the sight, only fueling his magic as he choked the blond. His eyes travelled down, following the trail of bitemarks. It stopped just above the sigil Sasori had given the boy. This sigil bonded Deidara to him.

Fingers touched his cheek, causing him to look up at Deidara. The boy wore a sorrowful look, gasping for air as he reached out with shaky hands.

“Sa… sori… please…” his voice came out in a strangled whisper.

The redhead’s eyebrows furrowed anxiously. Anger was driving him to keep the blond pinned there until he died. This wasn't the Deidara he had fallen in love with. However, seeing his life force drain before him… to see someone he had loved so dearly was too much to bare. Especially at his own hands. Sasori released the blond.

Deidara dropped to the ground, panting and gasping for air. He held his sore throat, trying to catch his breath.

“Pathetic.”

Sasori looked down at the blond on the ground.

Deidara stood slowly, smiling at the redhead. “You're pathetic. You couldn't even kill me.”

The redhead’s jaw clenched tightly.

The blond limped around the sullen redhead. He gathered his clothes and began dressing. He eyed the man tied to the chair, whom seemed to be desperately pleading with his eyes to be released. Deidara ignored him and headed toward the door. He paused in the door frame. “There will be others. Don't try to stop me - not that you could anyway, yeah.”

Sasori waited until the blond had left. He relaxed his body which he had not known was tense.

“H-High Priest S-Sasori! P-Please forgive m-me… I didn't k-know! He t-told me-”

Sasori turned sharply on his heel, eyeing the witch in the chair. His brow furrowed and he slowly approached the man. The witch tried to explain himself, but Sasori had heard - had seen - enough. With a simple twist of his hand, the witch in the chair slumped over, his neck snapped. He glared at the dead body, his anguish not appeased.

It happened later that night. A celebration being held for the redhead and all of the coven. He had just finished his last ritual into solidifying his position at head of the coven. Dinner, dancing, and even some orgies came before the speech that Sasori had prepared. Everyone was having a wonderful time, including the blond.

A stage was set for the High Priest and his Knights of the coven. The council and other courts gathered around the stage on ground.

The Knights were already present, Chiyo among them. Sasori was nowhere to be seen yet. The eldest of the clan spoke first.

“It is tonight that we celebrate my grandson. He has completed all of his rituals and has finally been declared High Priest thanks to all of you.” Chiyo smiled warmly, “This coven has always been passed down through blood and we are grateful that you all have let us do so.”

The coven cheered happily. The High Priest’s family was loved by them all. They had taken them in when no one else would. They had all become family and no one could be upset with the redhead or his blood.

Chiyo glanced around a moment, her smile twitching. “Now, let us welcome our new High Priest.” She bowed, as did the Knights, one arm gesturing for the redhead to come upon the stage.

Sasori walked from behind the stage on up, his cloak dragging along beside what he carried on the ground. His eyes were harsh as he stared the coven down. Once on the makeshift platform, he tossed the heavy, lifeless body of the witch down. Many gasped at the sight of the naked mangled corpse. His mouth hung open, his tongue ripped from his throat. His eyes were empty, plucked from his skull. Hands mutilated to the point of stubs. Privates detached and stabbed so brutally that his crotch bore resemblance to brain matter. The most notable sight was his chest. Split wide open for everyone to see the missing organ that held his life form once. Sasori spoke.

“It has come to my attention that the bonds in which we give to one another has become meaningless.” He gestured to the deceased calmly, “You're all wondering, who could've done such a thing? I won't lie. It was I - I ended this,” his eyes narrowed, “miserable swine’s life.”

The coven gasped and whispered amongst each other. They were in shock. How could their High Priest do such a thing to one of their own kind?

The redhead clasped his hands together, his eyes searching for his lover. “Love is a strong belief we have here in our little coven. Without It, we could not form bonds… or so I thought once ago.” He locked eyed with Deidara, finding him amongst the crowd of witches. “The filth at your feet dared intervene with my bond. I will not allow that to ever happen again.”

Sasori raised his finger, pointing at the blond. The coven followed, their heads turning to the boy in the center. “He is the one I am bonded to. Deidara. I brought him into this coven, gave him my own essence and have sealed a bond. If any of you are to lay a hand upon him, you will be reunited with the earth forever and I will be the one to personally place you there.”

The redhead could've smirked at the blond’s angry face. However, he felt nothing. No emotions to be felt.

Chiyo, who had stayed silent for most of the speech finally spoke. “While this may come to some of you as a surprise, the Knights and Council have already spoken. A new rule has been set in order upon this discovery.”

A Knight stepped up. “It is under High Priest Sasori’s decree that anyone whom the High Priest bonds with is forbiddened. If anyone is to hurt, speak ill of, or engage in any unsightly desires toward his bonded They will be tried within the courts.

“Those bonded to the High Priest will be under a constant watchful eye. To those who do not take this rule seriously, you will be found out and it is in your best interest if you do not bother his lovers. Two punishments are permissible for this crime - one being the act of taking away your magic and the other being your life. That is all.”

The coven remained silent, many afraid to speak their minds. The joy from the celebration was all gone. They focused on the sullen redhead, waiting to see if he had more to say.

Fortunately, he did not. Instead he turned briskly, exiting the stage. His Knights followed behind, leaving Chiyo alone. She looked out into the crowd, noticing the blond was gone. She frowned for a second, before smiling softly at the coven.

“While this may seem like an absurd rule to the lot of you, this means so very much to our High Priest. If all goes well, no one will have to worry.”

Finally someone from the crowd spoke up. “H-He’s mad! Can you not see what he has done?!”

Chiyo looked at the corpse. What a mess her grandson had made.

“What if he is to turn on all of us!?” another shouted.

Soon the coven began an uproar, all shouting at once. They were scared and confused. Never before had they had a malevolent leader. Never had seen such violence between witch.

Chiyo raised her hand, immediately hushing the crowd. “I am well aware of your concerns, and I have them myself. Although I have passed my position as High Priestess down, if it need be, I can take mastery once more. Please, have faith in our new leader. His intentions are good.”

They coven looked doubtful, but trusted the elder’s words.

“Now, let us move our thoughts to that of celebration.” She gestured for the Council to take away the corpse as she stepped down. “We have yet to give to our gods and goddess. Join me for the festivities.”

As she led a handful of the coven away, her thoughts weighed down on her. She could only hope for the best for her grandson. He was young and powerful and if she were to challenge him in his current state of mind, he may very well end her life. She loved him dearly, but the coven was their family’s pride and joy. They came first, even if Sasori was the last of their bloodline.

Sasori was able to breath as he ushered the Knights away. He could feel the coven’s aura and their worry. ‘Good,’ he thought to himself, ‘it means that they understand the consequences.’ He entered his home, half expecting Deidara to be there - if not on his own accord but by force.

Unfortunately, the blond was nowhere to be found once again. Sasori wished he could feel surprised. Perhaps his Knights were bringing him back this instance. Pushing the bedroom door open he was greeted with more bloodshed than there was initially. Two Knights lay across the floor, their throats slit and hearts gouged. Upon the bed sat a note neatly rolled up. A golden ring held its form.  

Sasori removed the ring, frowning deeply. He could clearly make out the engraved words on the inside. _Forever with you._ He clutched the ring in his hand, the metal digging into his palm. Slowly he unravelled the note, finding that it was scrawled in blood.

_You are a fool if you believe that I will stay. After such a stunt, I can no longer stand the sight of you. Your presence is sickening. I am leaving and never returning. Do not come looking for me. If you do, be prepared to kill me. I will not hold back in doing the same._

The paper burst into flames as Sasori glowered at it.

The ring in his hand felt heavy. Regret and anguish filled the void in his heart as everything sank in. He had done this to himself. Sasori had ruined the one thing he loved. He had tainted Deidara's soul and inflicted him with a dark art he hadn't thought obtainable. He had managed to make his only love turn against him. Maybe Sasori had been selfish, like Deidara had said. Wanted and expected too much. Forced a new unwanted life upon him. He wished he could take it all back. The man Sasori had come to love was no longer there and he could do nothing about it. He felt an ache in his chest.

And for the first time, since his parents had died, he wept.  
  



End file.
